What Is Love?
by Jadewashere
Summary: Hey guys i really hope you guys like it i give credit to my bff Cupid! Aka LuckyGreenMark she helped me with some of it Hope u enjoy it i will be making Riaura and maybe hunger games soon Stay tuned :D
1. Secrets

What is love?

Chapter 1

What is love?

Chapter 1

It was a typical day on the set of Austin and Ally when Ross walked in calum ran up to Ross and said that Maia was looking for him. "Where is she?" Ross said with a Smile on his face "in your dressing room" calum said with a sigh. "I got to go with raini I promised her we would rehearse our lines" he said as he walked to rainis dressing room. As Ross entered his dressing room, Maia stood up and hugged him. Ross smiled. Every time Maia was with him he was happy. Ross leaned in and kissed Maia But while they were kissing Laura barged in with rocky riker and rydel behind her Laura was surprised and walked out of the dressing room dropping the script on the floor rydel went after her. Laura was in her dressing room just sitting on the chair texting someone when rydel opened the door what happened Laura? Rydel said worried about Laura. Nothing Laura said with a sniff a tear rolled down her cheek you're crying! Said rydel getting super worried about Laura she was like a sister even though she had pure brother's well it's just that... Ross kissed Maia...Laura said with a gloomy look on her face do you...Like him? Rydel said with a confused look on her face. I-i-I yes I do like Ross Laura said BUT HES DATING MAIA! He used to like me! But I rejected him I should have never rejected him because now I know that I like him she sighed, Rydel said look if it makes you feel better ill talk to Ross okay? Alright Laura said with a sniff

2 hours later everyone was at the lynches house mark and stormie were in Florida they were visiting some cousins. Ross I need to talk to you said rydel Okay..Said Ross he was really confused so they both went to the kitchen Look I need to tell you that "Someone likes you.." Rydel said and was cut off by Ross who yelled WHO!? Laura Likes you…rydel said with a smile on her face Ross stayed quiet


	2. The truth about maia

Ross stayed silent, Then spoke up and said "but she rejected me...I would ask her to date me again but I'm dating Maia". Rydel just stood there looking at the floor. Whatever Ross do what you want said rydel as she left the kitchen. Ross just stood there and thought he knew exactly what to do.

The next day Ross woke up he got dressed. And walked to the kitchen and made himself breakfast. After that he left the house and ran to Laura's house it really wasn't far just 10 minutes away as soon as Ross arrived. He knocked at the door Laura's Mom opened the door "Hello " said Ross while panting. Is Laura home? "Why yes" said Come in Ross. He entered the house And Ross as I told you before call me Ellen said Ellen with a smile on her face. Laura's right in the kitchen Ross walked to the kitchen and saw Laura eating breakfast Hey Laura said Ross while looking at the floor "what the hell do you want?" Laura said as she stood up and put her bowl in the sink. Ross could tell she was pissed off. Look I'm sorry! Said Ross I didn't know you liked me till rydel told me! "Well guess what Ross?" Laura said just staring at Ross. What? Ross said about to grab Laura's hand but she pulled it away I don't like your girlfriend! Laura yelled "Look I'm sorry Ross okay?!" Ross just stood there silence between them I'm just going to leave Ross mumbled. and walked out of the kitchen and left he decided to just take a walk to clear his mind. As he walked he saw Riker at the park sitting on a bench with a girl sitting next to him they were kissing "he thought that girl looks alot like Maia," so he walked over to where riker was sitting and as he walked closely he saw it was Maia! He couldn't believe it Maia was cheating on him! So he walked more closely to riker and yelled WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! Riker and Maia stopped kissing We Uh riker said, Maia just sat there looking at Ross Its OVER MAIA! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! Ross yelled. He walked home he couldn't believe Maia cheated on him with riker. He just wanted to kill riker. He got home and opened the door and walked into the living room rydel was talking with Laura, Oh hey Ross! Laura and rydel said with a smile on his face. I'm not happy please leave me alone. Ross said with a sad face what's wrong? Laura stood up and hugged him, Maia cheated on me with riker Ross sniffed. "I saw them kissing" Awe its okay Ross Laura said, they heard the front door open it was riker he was home. Later on they were all in the living room nobody was talking. Riker broke the silence "IM SORRY ROSS!" Riker yelled Please forgive me! "WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU?!" Ross yelled "YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
Rydel looked at Ross then riker STOP! Being FUCKIN ASSHOLE TO EACHOTHER RIKER YOU HURT ROSS BY KISSING HIS GIRLFRIEND WHAT THE HELL?! SHES 16! YOU'RE FUCKIN 20! Rydel yelled then walked over to riker and slapped him and went up to her room whatever said Ross and went up to his room he slammed the door. Riker just stood there and left the house. Ross just jumped on his bed and fell asleep so did rydel. The Next morning No one was talking the kitchen was silence There was a knock at the door that changed everything

**Review for chapter 3! And guess who's at the door In chapter 3 **

**Till next time!**


	3. Raura Forever

What is love?

Chapter 3

There was a knock at the door that changed everything Ross went to go answer it he opened the door and saw Riker's Girlfriend Chelsea Ross still remembered that Riker and Chelsea were still together "Oh Hey Ross!" Said Chelsea Is Riker here? Uh, said Ross he didn't know what to do or what to say. "Y-yes he is come in" said Ross Chelsea stepped inside "where is he?" Said Chelsea," in the kitchen  
Ross said. "Chels-" Ross said but was cut off when he saw riker come in the living room, "Hey Chelsea" riker said he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips, Ross gave riker a dirty look. Chelsea pushed riker away, "Whoa what's wrong" riker said with a worried look on his face. "Wow don't act like you don't know! Chelsea yelled What the HELL IS THIS?! As she threw a magazine to Riker he read the cover "Maia Mitchell and Riker Lynch an item!?" and the picture was of him and Maia Kissing at the park, B-but Riker said, It's over Riker! Said Chelsea as she went out the front door she slammed the door. Ross just shrugged and left the house too. Ross walked to Laura's house he had to talk to her.

Ross arrived at Laura's house a few minutes later he knocked at the door. Laura answered the door "Hey Laura!" Ross said he was eager to ask her a question, "Oh Hey Ross!" Laura said with a smile on her face "what are you doing here?" "Laura will you go out with me?" Ross said while blushing "Yes I will" said Laura while blushing Ross leaned in and kissed Laura, but he didn't notice one person who saw and it was Maia. She took a picture with her phone and ran before they could see her. "Should we go tell your brothers & sisters" Laura said Yea lets go Ross said smiling. They both arrived at Ross's house he opened the door for Laura "what a gentlemen" said Laura laughing "Ha-ha very funny" said Ross, He closed the door they saw Riker, Rydel and rocky in the living room "Hey guys we have news!" said Laura and Ross at the same time "well Laura and I are officially Raura!" said Ross as he put his arm around Laura "that's great!" Said rydel and rocky, riker just sat there and stared at them both, he then left the living room he went to his room and slammed the door. "Wow someone's pissed" mumbled Ross, Yea...Said rydel looking at the floor Silence between all of them. They just decided to watch TV for the rest of the morning. At Noon they decided to order a pizza Rocky decided to take a nap on the couch, rydel was texting a friend, and Ross and Laura were cuddling and watching TV, They heard a Knock on the door Rocky woke up and went to go answer the pizza was here "How much?" Said rocky, "$20"said the pizza delivery guy. Rocky payed him and went to the living room and put the pizza on the table. After eating a whole pizza the door opened it was stormie and mark back from vacation! "Mom! Dad!" Yelled Ross and went up to hug them, "Where's riker" said stormie I need to talk to him about this as she tossed the magazine on the table the front cover said: "Maia Mitchell and Riker Lynch An item?!"Maia cheated on me with riker" Ross said in a sad voice "we know sweetie" stormie said we are gonna talk to him right mark? Yes said Mark "he is in his room" said rydel not looking up from her phone. They both went up to his room and knocked on the door "Riker we know you're in there please we need to talk" said mark Riker opened the door "Yes?"Said riker, "why did you kiss Maia?! There are age differences! She's 16 your 20!" "What were you thinking?" Yelled mark "Dad…"riker said, "What?" Said mark with a sigh. "Maia just called me we have been having sex for 2 months now, she's pregnant" riker said in a tiny little voice "WHAT?!" yelled stormie and Mark "I'm sorry mom and dad "said riker and looked at the floor "NOW YOUR GONNA BE A BABY DADDY!" Yelled Mark "You know what riker?" "What?" said riker with a sniff you're out of the band said mark and walked out of the room WHAT NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT Yelled riker MOM PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT I don't know what to tell you said stormie you made the mistake now you can't fix it she sighed and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. "NO! PLEASE NO FUCKIN SHIT WHY DID I DO THIS!" Riker said and he kicked the door. "Mom dad" said Ross "me and Laura are together" "Alright but don't make me a grandmother again like riker did" said stormie with a smile on her face "I'm proud of you Ross you got a great girlfriend you better treat her good though and if you have sex, use protection please" mark said, Laura blushed a little, "we will said Laura Oh shot I better get home" said Laura Bye guys! She kissed Ross and hugged stormie and mark and left home. Her phone started ringing as soon as she was halfway home she answered it

"_Hello?" Said Laura_

"_Listen up you better break up with Ross or else" said the mysterious person_

"_Or else what?" Said Laura_

"_I will hurt you or Ross" said the mysterious person_

_All of a sudden Laura felt something hit her head and she blacked out_

**What do you think I made it longer so :P Love my fans! And can you guess who the mysterious person is? Please review for chapter 4 any suggestions? REVIEW XD SHE LOOKS SO PERFECT STANDING THERE xD Stay tuned for chapter 4 Yes I know I upload my chapters fast I read stories here and I read a lot so I get a lot of ideas STAY TUNED XD Bye lol**


End file.
